Dua
by Fvvn
Summary: Ada sepasang manusia. dua orang dengan kepribadian senjang. dan rahasia dibalik memar mereka. Warning : Armin POV, RiRen.


Ada sepasang manusia. dua orang dengan kepribadian senjang.

Yang satu berisik dan enerjik. Yang satu tenang dan mencekam. Setiap yang enerjik lewat, lingkungan bak ditumbuhi dedaunan segar dan matahari terasa terik. Sebaliknya, setiap yang pendiam lewat, biang es imajiner merambat sadis di sekitar dan matahari seolah redup.

Keduanya seperti sumpit. Dimana yang enerjik ada, yang tenang selalu mengekor dari belakang. Walaupun kelasnya terpisah, yang enerjik selalu datang dan menghampiri yang tenang. Bahkan setiap pulang sekolah, mereka selalu bersama. Bergandengan tangan. Melupakan fakta bahwa keduanya laki-laki dalam masa pertumbuhan.

Tapi walaupun begitu,

Bagiku mereka adalah sepasang manusia yang cukup aneh.

Mungkin sekelebat orang tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Tapi aku tahu, diam-diam keduanya bertingkah saling mendorong dan melukai. Saling mementingkan ego masing-masing. Dan saling melontarkan kalimat yang keji—

"_Harusnya kau yang jatuh!"_

"_Harusnya kau yang terluka!"_

"_HARUSNYA KAU YANG DITABRAK—EREN!"_

Sampai aku tahu, ada alasan yang melatari semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dua**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Rate T**

**Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Standar Applied. AU, OOC, Speed plot, Armin! POV, RivaEren.**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku ada di kelas yang sama dengan si enerjik. Saat pertamakali pindah ke sekolah Maria, aku langsung mengenalinya dengan mudah.

Waktu itu pintu dibanting penuh. Dan rambut serta wajahnya yang awut-awutan muncul di sana. Dia terlambat. Semua orang tertawa. Dan wali kelas menyuruhnya untuk berdiri di luar sampai jam pertama selesai. Setelah bel berdering nyaring di sepanjang lorong, orang itu kembali masuk ke dalam kelas dan anak-anak spontan berkumpul di mejanya untuk bertanya-tanya tentang pipinya yang kebiruan.

Si enerjik nyengir lebar.

"Ahahah—aku sedang sial bertemu anak dari akademi Trost di jalan."

Yang menyebabkannya wajib adu kekuatan untuk beberapa menit. Hingga akhirnya datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Jam istirahat si enerjik pergi meninggalkan kelas, dan kembali dengan plester yang menempel di pipi. Ia mengelusnya dengan mimik wajah yang sengaja dibuat sebal.

"Rivaille-_senpai_ bilang kalau tidak dipakai, dia akan menginjak mukaku sampai lecet."

Semua murid tertawa mendengar celotehannya. Aku hanya diam menyimak.

Diam karena belum tahu dengan siapa yang dia sebut Rivaille.

Besoknya dari jendela kelas, aku lihat si enerjik berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan orang yang belum pernah kutemui. Sosok itu lebih pendek, tapi lebih dewasa. Jalannya beriringan, sambil bercanda—meskipun lawannya tidak menampilkan wajah yang bersahabat. Tapi si Enerjik tetap terlihat nyaman.

Saat tiba di kelas, lagi-lagi si enerjik diserbu oleh teman-temannya dan dalam sekejap, ia telah menjadi poros keramaian. Bahunya dipukul dengan _brofist_ atau rambutnya diacak-acak. Dia tersenyum saja menanggapi. Dari situ, aku bisa tahu kalau semua orang menyayanginya.

"Hei Eren, lukamu sudah sembuh?"

Ya—nama si enerjik adalah Eren. Eren Jaeger.

Eren mengelus pipinya dan mengacungkan jempolnya kemudian.

"Tentu saja! Jangan remehkan kekuatan fisikku!"

"Heh, jangan sombong!"

Suara tawa membahana.

Beberapa orang menjitakkinya dengan gemas. Sisanya mencubiti pipi Eren untuk memastikan.

Diam-diam kuperhatikan setiap inchi kotoran yang menempel di wajahnya. Lebam Eren yang ditutupi dengan plester kini hilang bak disapu ombak. Baret luka geseknya bahkan tak berbekas samasekali. Semua terjadi hanya dalam rentang waktu kurang dari sehari.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

Setiap bel istirahat nyaring, wajah malas-malasan Eren selalu lenyap dan ia jadi mirip mobil remot kontrol yang baterainya baru saja diisi penuh. Senyumnya pasti sumringah. Tangannya mengaduk tas dan menenteng kotak bekal sambil berlari keluar dari kelas.

"Ke tempat Rivaille lagi?"

"Mm."

Eren hanya mengangguk polos saat ada yang bertanya di depan pintu. Sudut mataku mengekor, sampai sosok cokelatnya menghilang dari balik tembok.

Pulang sekolah, seseorang mampir ke kelas dan berhenti tepat di depan meja Eren. Tanpa peduli sekitar ia duduk di atas meja, dan Eren menyambutnya dengan satu cengiran lebar.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar. Aku sedang menyelesaikan jurnal."

"Buatlah dengan cepat."

Eren mengangguk keras. Kulihat orang-orang di sekeliling yang biasanya pulang berpamitan dengan Eren, kini hanya berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. Tentu mudah mengetahui faktor penyebabnya. Orang yang menyandarkan bokongnya pada meja Eren, punya aura gelap yang sangat mengintimidasi sekitarnya. Setiap yang lewat langsung dipelototi dengan kejam. Seolah Eren adalah propertinya dan tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh berinteraksi dengannya.

Tapi Eren terlihat tidak peka disana. Mungkin karena ia sangat polos, atau mungkin sangat bodoh.

Yah, aku sendiri tidak mau cari gara-gara, jadi secepat mungkin kuselesaikan catatan yang belum rampung karena aku tidak ingin ditinggal bertiga dengan dua orang yang berbeda kutub itu.

"Eren."

"Hm?"

"...Kenapa plesternya dicopot?"

"Mm? Lukaku kan sudah sembuh," diam-diam aku menguping pembicaraan mereka—dalam posisi (pura-pura) menulis indah, "Daripada itu, pipimu tidak apa-a—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," suaranya menekan, "Bukan masalah."

Ganjil.

Kulirik situasi saat itu. Orang yang duduk di meja tengah mengelus pipinya sesaat. Dan setelah tangannya turun, baret kecil dengan lebam kebiruan terpampang disana.

Luka telak di pipi—berkelahi juga? Membalaskan dendam karena Eren dipukuli?

Hanya itu satu-satunya dugaan yang bisa kupikirkan.

"Tapi gara-gara aku—"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa!"

Mataku mengerjap, cepat. Orang yang seharusnya terlihat tenang, kini nampak emosian dan tentu saja aku menjadi kaget.

"Tapi—lebamnya ... lihat parah."

"Sudahlah ... aku ... ik ... ja ..."

Suara-suara itu mendadak dikecilkan. Aku jadi tidak tahu apa yang diperdebatkan. Tapi setelahnya, Eren menoleh dan pundak-pundakku serasa mau loncat. Ia membalas tatapanku—dan barulah kusadari kalau mereka tidak ingin pembicaraannya dicuri-dengar.

"Kau belum pulang, Armin?"

Aku terbujur kaku. Lebih-lebih saat yang duduk di meja menyorotku dengan intens. Tengkukku berkeringat.

"Eh? I-Ini hampir selesai." Aku mengangkat buku catatanku dan tertawa hambar. Eren hanya bergumam dengan anggukannya.

"Hoo," Ia menutup buku jurnalnya dan membereskan peralatan.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya." lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan melambai. Orang yang duduk di meja melompat turun dan berjalan mendahului Eren, "Sampai ketemu besok."

"Um. Sampai ketemu besok."

Pintu berdebam dan cengiranku luntur perlahan-lahan.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

Besoknya aku melihat insiden.

Pagi-pagi orang sudah sudah berkerumun di areal tangga dan ternyata Eren lah pusat perhatiannya. Tubuhnya terbaring di lantai dalam pose yang tidak bagus. Beberapa membantunya untuk berdiri, dan meyediakan pundaknya untuk digantungkan oleh lengan-lengan Eren.

"Minggir-minggir! Beri jalan!"

Semua orang mundur teratur—membiarkan Mikasa dan Connie memapah Eren yang nyengir lebar, seperti biasa.

"Aduh, aku jadi merepotkan lagi. Hehe—"

"Jangan tertawa! Dasar kau ini!" Connie mengomel di sepanjang jalan. Kicauannya perlahan samar seiring dengan jarak yang semakin jauh. Beberapa anak yang masih berkerumun bertanya-tanya. Aku—lagi-lagi—cukup mencuri dengar.

"Eren kenapa lagi?"

"Kepleset dan jatuh dari tangga."

"Wah..."

"Lantai disini masih licin karena baru dipel sih."

"Itu jatuhnya bagaimana memang?"

"Entahlah," yang perempuan dengan rambut pirang menggeleng.

Orang di sebelahnya nyeletuk.

"Katanya, Eren menggelinding dari lantai dua. Sampai dipapah begitu sepertinya sih cukup parah."

Mataku melotot.

"Aduh. Aku jadi ngilu."

"Makanya, jangan dibayangkan."

Nasib sial?

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa berspekulasi. Mungkin Eren tipikal sosok yang sangat ceroboh, jadi sering terluka dan tertiban masalah. Tapi di samping itu semua—bagiku ia juga termasuk anak yang sangat beruntung.

Sangat.

Amat.

Karena di sekolah pada keesokkan paginya, Eren yang baru saja terjatuh dari tangga kemarin, kini sudah terlihat sehat dan bisa berlarian seperti anak yang tidak kenal rasa kapok.

"Yo!"

Wajahnya kembali sumringah. Cengirannya kembali lebar.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Mm."

Eren mengangguk lagi tapi senyumnya sedikit pudar. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang ganjil dari ekspresi itu.

Lepas dari kesan basa-basi, kelas kembali berjalan dengan teratur. Selama pelajaran Shadis, Eren melamun memandangi langit. Kelopak matanya setengah turun. Sendu. Tidak bergairah. Kurasa itu mimik wajah yang mendung.

Saat jam istirahat tiba, ia menggeser kursinya ke arahku. Alisku bertaut, heran. Sebuah kotak bekal miliknya diletakkan di atas meja. Sungguh kejadian yang langka.

"Boleh aku makan disini?"

"Uh ya, tentu saja."

Eren menyambut riang dan membuka kotak bekalnya dengan suka cita. Aku masih memerhatikannya dengan lekat dan tanpa kedip—sengaja kulakukan agar Eren menyadarinya dan lekas bertanya. Tapi rupanya, ia malah bersikap cuek. Bahkan tak keberatan jika kupandangi dengan sedemikian rupa.

"Hei, kau bawa apa, Armin?"

Entah karena memang tipikal yang lapang dada—

Atau mungkin sebenarnya, Eren hanya sedang berlari saja.

"Eh? Aku? Nasi dan ayam seperti biasa."

Lari dari pembicaraan—lari dari pertanyaan. Lari dari segala kemungkinan yang mungkin kulontarkan.

"Hm, begitu," Eren tak memperpanjang obrolannya. Membelah sumpit dan menyantap hidangannya dalam bisu. Aku ikut bermain alur saja.

Tapi sepertinya, rencana tak berjalan semulus yang Eren kira. Semua karena Connie yang datang menghampiri mejaku tiba-tiba dan menyapa Eren serta membredelnya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Lingkupnya sekitar 'kondisi' setelah insiden jatuh dari tangga dan sisanya—

Pertanyaan yang ingin kuketahui jawabannya.

"Tumben makan di kelas? Biasanya kau bersama Rivaille-_senpai_ kan?"

Walau singkat, mataku bisa menangkap adanya keasimetrisan bentuk dari senyuman Eren.

"Rivaille-_senpai_ hari ini tidak masuk."

Sudah kuduga itu wajah yang sangat palsu.

"Tidak masuk? Absen?"

"Mm—"

Jeda yang Eren ambil terlalu lama untuk seseorang yang mau berbicara jujur.

"—Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak."

Jawaban yang tidak memuaskan samasekali. Jawaban orang plin-plan. Connie mendesah di tempatnya. Lalu mencomot telur di kotak bekal Eren dan pergi sambil tertawa-tawa. Eren mengomel heboh tapi aku tahu itu hanya gurauan.

"Dasar Connie!"

Ia kembali menyambar sumpitnya dan mulai mengapit gumpalan nasi.

"Hei, Eren."

Dan aku kembali mengganggunya.

"Hm?"

"Rivaille-_senpai_ orang yang kemarin itu?"

Eren tersedak saat aku melanjutkan pembicaraan itu.

"Eh, apa? Yang itu?"

Ia nampak berpikir sebentar, seperti sedang mencerna kalimat yang kumaksud.

"Ooh, saat pulang sekolah? Iya, yang itu." Eren menjawabnya tanpa menatapku. Mulutnya sengaja dibuat penuh dengan nasi—yang entah kenapa berkesan bahwa ia sedang butuh pengalih perhatian.

"Teman akrabmu?"

"Hm ... bisa dibilang begitu."

Sungguh. Jawaban ambigu lagi. Eren tidak pernah membuat sesuatunya menjadi jelas.

"Kau mau brokoli? Aku tidak suka brokoli."

Tiba-tiba saja Eren melempar sayuran hijaunya di kotak bekalku. Mendistraksi pikiran. Mendistraksi konsentrasi.

"Hah, dasar."

Aku mendesah untuk dua hal. Yang pertama karena Eren dengan seenaknya melempar sayuran hijau itu padaku dan yang kedua—

Karena ia mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi.

"Habiskan yang jadi milikmu, Eren."

Aku memindahkan kembali brokoli itu pada kotak bekalnya.

"Aaaahhh."

Kuikuti lagi alur permainannya. Kuakui Eren sangat lihai dalam menghindar. Dasar 'pelari' ulet.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

"Armin, rumahmu dimana?"

Guru matematika baru saja keluar dari pintu dan Eren sudah beringsut gesit mendekatiku.

"Eh? S-sekitar distrik Shiganshina."

"Hm—lumayan dekat. Hari ini pulang bareng ya." Ia mencengkeram bahuku—keras. Sebuah kontak fisik dimanfaatkannya sebagai pembujuk terampuh.

Dan memang ampuh, karena aku berhasil dibuatnya mengangguk.

"Uh. baiklah."

"Horee!"

Eren berjingkrakkan kembali ke mejanya dan membereskan peralatan dengan senang. Tapi baru saja ia kembali ke mejaku dan menunggu, seseorang datang menarik lengannya. Jean rupanya hadir saat itu, membawa titah dari seorang guru.

"Eren, dipanggil Mike-_sensei_."

Kepala cokelatnya mendongak, heran.

"Eh? kenapa?"

"Mana kutahu, katanya sih berhubungan dengan remedial—"

"ASTAGA. TUGASNYA BELUM KUKUMPULKAN!" Eren menepuk kedua pipinya, syok. Ia spontan mengobrak-abrik tas dan mengeluarkan sebuah rangkuman yang dijilid, "Armin, bisa menungguku sebentar? Ini takkan lama. Aku janji!"

Mataku menatap datar.

"Mm. Oke."

Eren memelukku singkat dan berlari cepat diikuti oleh Jean yang juga keluar dari pintu kelas. Tadinya aku ingin menunggu Eren di dalam ruangan sambil duduk di tempat. Tapi kelas yang sepi meninggalkan kesan yang seram jadi sebelum ditinggal seluruh penghuni kuputuskan untuk bersandar di luar dinding saja.

Jam pulang sekolah berdering sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Beberapa murid berlalu lalang di depan mata. Seperti orang-orang dari film dan aku adalah kamera mereka. Lalu lamunanku tentang indahnya mengobservasi, terganggu oleh sebuah sapaan dari seorang gadis berkacamata yang kebetulan lewat—

"Halo, apa kau kenal Eren Jaeger kelas 1A?"

Dia tidak sendiri. Berdiri bersama satu orang lagi. Laki-laki klimis berambut pirang. Tubuhnya tinggi atletis. Di tangannya ada sebuah keranjang isi buah-buahan. Alisku berjengit.

"Ya. Ada apa ya?"

"Apa kau melihatnya?" gadis itu celingukan mencari. Dari kanan-kiri lorong sampai kelasku yang rupanya sudang lengang.

"Um. Dia sedang ada urusan dengan Mike-_sensei_. Sebentar lagi mungkin kembali."

Gadis berkacamata itu bergumam. Lalu ikut bersandar di sebelahku dengan tangan yang dilipat. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian, ia dan laki-laki di depannya menatapku secara kompak. Tatapan itu lama dan otomatis membuatku risih.

"Ee—kenapa?"

"Kau tidak pulang? Sedang menunggu sesuatu?"

"Aku menunggu Eren. Dia bilang hari ini mau pulang bersama jadi—"

Gadis berkacamata itu menepukkan dua tangannya. Dan memotong pembicaraanku dengan sebuah permintaan.

"Kalau begitu bisa tolong berikan titipan kami pada Eren Jaeger?"

Yang laki-laki menyodorkan keranjang di tangannya. Ada sebuah kartu mini bertuliskan '_get well soon_' yang tersemat di dalam. Tanganku meraih dengan segan.

"_Ano senpai_, ini—ada yang sakit?"

Sebenarnya tidak pantas kalau aku bertanya-tanya. Tapi rasa penasaran membunuhku.

"Apa kau kenal Rivaille dari kelas 3A? Dia masuk rumah sakit kemarin malam."

Ah, ini berita baru.

"Masuk rumah sakit?" Ulangku, mengonfirmasi. Yang perempuan mengangguk pendek.

"Ya begitulah. Hari ini aku dan Erwin ada niat menjenguknya tapi tiba-tiba kami dapat halangan. Jadi Eren bilang dia mau menggantikan kami untuk mengantarkan titipan ini."

"...Begitu," aku memerhatikan keranjang buah di tanganku untuk beberapa waktu. Aroma apel dan jeruk yang bercampur membaui penciumanku, "Baiklah, akan kuberikan pada Eren,"

"Sankyu!"

Yang perempuan menepuk pundakku. Tanpa perlu mengenalkan diri ataupun menanyakan namaku, mereka pamit pergi setelahnya.

Saat Eren kembali, wajahnya beku tatkala ia lihat sebuah bingkisan yang bertengger di tanganku.

"Itu—"

"Seorang perempuan berkacamata dan laki-laki pirang memberikannya padaku. Mereka bilang ini titipan untukmu."

"O-Oh."

Mataku tak berniat lepas dari sorot kehijauannya. Untuk sesaat, wajahnya menjadi kaku.

"Kau tahu Rivaille-_senpai_ sakit?" tuduhku dengan nada yang menekan.

"Uh."

"Kau tahu tapi pura-pura tidak tahu?"

Eren menghela napas, berat. Mengucapkan kata setelahnya dengan nada yang kecil dan terkesan kumur-kumur.

"Demam."

"Demam?"

"Rivaille-_senpai_—kena demam."

Benarkah hanya demam?

Saat itu aku tak terlalu memikirkannya. Yang jelas selama perjalanan pulang, Eren mengakui semua kebohongannya. Kebohongan saat Eren bilang ia tidak tahu soal Rivaille. kebohongan soal arah rumahku dan rumah Eren yang searah.

Harusnya—

Arah rumahku dan rumah sakit tempat Rivaille lah, yang searah.

Eren tak menatap mataku saat menjelaskan. Entah karena ia memang tipikal yang pemalu saat berbicara atau ada hal lain yang membuatnya tidak bisa menatapku. Yang jelas setelah selesai mengakuinya, Eren lalu menanyakan arah jalan padaku karena ternyata ia tidak terlalu tahu pasti lokasi dari rumah sakit itu.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Uh—"

Karena Eren merasa asing dengan daerah Shiganshina.

Karena Eren dan Rivaille tidak satu kereta saat mereka berangkat ke sekolah.

Karena rumah mereka tidak dekat.

Mereka biasanya membuat janji untuk bertemu di persimpangan setelah turun dari kereta dan berangkat bersama dari sana. Perjalanannya hanya memakan waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Sebuah rentang waktu yang sangat singkat—bahkan untuk sekedar berbincang.

"Kau tinggal turun dari kereta setelah pemberhentianku. Lalu naik bus sekali—bilang saja pada supirnya rumah sakit Shiganshina. Haltenya persis di depan rumah sakit."

"Hoo. Begitu."

Eren menepuk pundakku. Berterimakasih. Dan kami berpisah saat kereta tiba di stasiun pemberhentianku.

"Jadi—sampai jumpa besok!" Eren pamit dengan riangnya. Aku hanya bisa melambai balik.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Eren." Dan berbisik, dalam hati.

Sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang tidak kupahami ketika menyaksikan wajah Eren yang sumringah saat pintu kereta bergerak menutup—

Ada satu hal. Yang terlalu ganjil.

"..."

Wajah itu terlihat palsu.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah Rivaille masuk rumah sakit, Eren jadi sensitif. Saat PE dan dengkulnya lecet ketika terjatuh, Eren menangis. Saat anak-anak Trost mencegatnya di depan gerbang dan nyaris menghajarnya, Eren hampir mengeluarkan air mata. Untunglah saat itu ada Jean dan Reiner yang bisa diandalkan. Masalah jadi tidak terlalu larut dan Eren bisa segera dipisahkan.

"Hei. Sudahlah."

Tapi tetap saja—ada yang aneh.

Sekecil apapun luka yang didapat, Eren terlihat begitu gelisah.

"Cuman goresan ringan. Sana minta antiseptik pada Connie."

"Benar ringan? Tapi ini perih sekali—"

"Jangan berlebihan ah! Sana ke UKS!"

Jean lantas menepuk punggung Eren dan mendorongnya dengan cuek.

Aku hanya bisa memerhatikan dari kejauhan. Lagi-lagi, wajah itu berubah runyam.

Saat hari libur tiba, tidak sengaja aku melihat Eren di pusat kota Shiganshina. Tadinya aku mau ke perpustakaan kota dan meminjam buku untuk referensi tugas, tapi melihat Rivaille yang berjalan santai di samping Eren, niatku jadi batal.

Dan pada akhirnya aku mengekor seperti _stalker_.

Ya, akhir-akhir ini mereka sangat menggelitik instingku. Rivaille yang sudah seminggu tidak masuk ke sekolah, akhirnya muncul di hari libur. Berjalan layaknya orang sehat dan sesekali menunjukkan senyum yang langka. Bagaimana aku tidak penasaran?

Eren sendiri nampak sangat senang. Membalas genggaman tangan Rivaille dengan erat, berjalan di sisi trotoar tanpa ada seorangpun yang menyadari gelagat aneh mereka.

Gelagat aneh yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka—mirip pasangan. Atau mungkin memang, pasangan. Ya. Tadinya semua berjalan dengan lancar. Dan begitu tenang.

Sampai segerombolan pengendara motor dengan brutal datang dan melayangkan tongkat pemukul—yang ada di tangannya—ke langit-langit sambil berteriak garang. Dari arah belakang, gerungan ganas dan perilaku yang ugal-ugalan terlihat. Beberapa orang menjerit kalap, beberapa yang menjerit kena pukul tongkat dan menciptakan jeritan yang lainnya dengan lebih keras.

Menyadari situasi yang panas, aku mundur gesit mencari tempat perlindungan. Dibalik semak-semak. Tapi tidak bagi Eren dan Rivaille-_senpai _yang terlambat. Posisi mereka sangat rawan. Para pengendara motor itu melesat tajam, menepi dan menyapu orang-orang dari sisi trotoar. Suasana makin pelik saat wilayah tawuran massal antara geng motor dan warga Shiganshina melebar.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri saat menyaksikan salah satu dari pengendara harley itu menepi ke arah Eren dan siap mengayunkan tongkat besinya.

"AWAS EREN!"

Tubuhku refleks bangkit dari tempat persembunyian dan berteriak kencang. Suasana saat itu mendadak beku nan mencekam. Seperti layar televisi zaman dulu yang berwarna kelabu. Desing suara mesin motor perlahan teredam di pendengaran. Pergerakan seluruh aktivitas di daerah itu seolah melambat—tidak ada ubahnya dengan wajah Eren saat menoleh.

Tapi aneh.

Lagi-lagi aneh.

Rivaille seperti sengaja mendorong Eren agar terkena hantaman pemukul besi itu. Tapi Eren mencengkeram kerah leher Rivaille, dan membalikkan keadaan dengan menggunakan Rivaille sebagai tameng.

Dan—

Mulutku menganga.

Satu benturan keras, terdengar.

Pemukul baseball menampar wajah Rivaille dengan sukses.

Ia terlempar ke tengah jalan dan motor menabraknya hingga kembali terpental ke sisi trotoar.

Mataku tak bisa dikerjapkan. Saat darah merembes keluar dari sudut mulutnya. Saat kulit yang pucat itu mendadak biru-keunguan.

Orang-orang mulai berhenti bergerak. Saat sirene polisi menggema dan kawanan brutal itu kabur menjauhi tempat kejadian. Beberapa yang luka-luka diangkut ke mobil ambulan. Termasuk Rivaille yang masih tergolek tak berdaya di jalan.

"Breng—sek."

Aku berlari mendekat untuk melihat kondisinya dengan lebih jelas. Dua sampai tiga orang dewasa berseragam khusus mengangkat tubuh Rivaille yang masih mengumpat.

"Brengsek kau—Eren."

Senyuman kecil tersungging pada bibir Eren.

"Maaf."

Dan airmata bercucuran.

Rivaille menggapai-gapai udara di sekitarnya dengan cengkeraman yang kuat. Tapi lamat-lamat jemari itu lepas kala Rivaille tumbang dan kesadarannya hilang. Aku menatap dengan dahi yang berkerut. Eren tak mau mendongakkan wajahnya lekas setelah Rivaille dibawa pergi.

"Hei, Eren!"

Ia bahkan tak menyahut dan tetap berjalan memunggungiku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"..."

"EREN!"

Langkahnya semakin jauh dan jauh.

"Kenapa kau mengorbankan orang yang kau sukai!"

_**Tep.**_

Tapak itu berhenti saat suaraku sampai padanya.

Eren tak menoleh. Hanya melambai singkat sambil kembali bergerak menjauh—di telan bayangan terik matahari.

"_Jaa na_, Armin."

Suaranya bergema di kepalaku.

_Jaa na._

Terdengar dingin dan sepi.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

Keesokkan paginya, tidak ada pelajaran pertama karena semua murid dikumpulkan di aula untuk menghadiri acara berkabung. Sebuah meja dengan foto yang dihiasi buket krisan terpajang di atas panggung. Tadinya kupikir itu foto yang sudah kuprediksi—

_**In Memorian : Eren Jaeger**_.

Tapi ternyata tidak.

Itu foto orang lain. Orang yang seharusnya tidak ada di sana. Orang yang seharusnya baik-baik saja.

Semua bertanya-tanya. Semua penasaran dengan sebab yang membuat Eren pergi begitu cepat. Lalu bersamaan dengan sosok Rivaille yang lagi-lagi dirawat di rumah sakit, gosip tidak menyenangkan pun tersebar di antara para siswa.

Semuanya gosip buruk.

Buruk bagi keberadaan Eren dan Rivaille.

Kematian Eren tidak teridentifikasi. Saat polisi meminta keterangan, keluarganya bilang, Eren sudah tidak bernapas saat mereka masuk ke kamarnya untuk membangunkan Eren. Dan timbulah gosip bunuh diri dari sana. Banyak yang menduga Eren bunuh diri karena Rivaille. Karena Eren pikir Rivaille mungkin tewas saat dihantam oleh geng motor yang kini masuk di koran pagi. Dan Eren ingin menyusulnya.

"Kau pernah dengar kabar miring tentang mereka sebelumnya?"

"Huh?"

"Soal Eren yang diam-diam gay—"

"Astaga."

Aku sudah tahu soal itu.

Tanpa gosip itu pun, aku sudah tahu dari cara Eren yang memandang Rivaille dengan sorot bertabur afeksi. Satu-satunya orang yang mendapat posisi dan pancaran kekaguman Eren yang paling maksimal. Saking kontrasnya sampai mudah untuk ditebak.

"Tapi ada yang aneh."

"Apanya?"

"Kalau Eren memang bunuh diri karena Rivaille, kenapa ia melakukannya saat vonis Rivaille masih belum jelas? Kau tahu kan—pada akhirnya, Rivaille selamat. Bukankah jadi berkesan konyol?"

Itulah yang kupikirkan sejak tadi. Kenapa Eren mau?

"...Mungkin, cinta membuatnya kalap?"

"Huh? ironis sekali dong."

Tidak.

Ini tidak ironis.

Karena kupikir, Eren Jaeger bukanlah orang bodoh. Ia tidak mungkin bunuh diri dan mengobral nyawanya dengan murah.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

"Apa disini ada pasien dengan nama Rivaille?"

"Ah. Dia dirawat di ruang 009."

Mataku berkeliling mencari pintu dengan plang nomor yang dimaksud. Rasa penasaran mengantarkan kakiku hingga sampai berpijak disini. Tanganku bergetar menggenggam sebuket bunga. Wangi antiseptik menyergap penciumanku dengan tajam. Sekeliling nampak putih dan benderang. Para dokter berlalu lalang. Para suster sibuk mengekor—beberapa mendorong kursi roda pasien, beberapa sibuk mengecek ruang demi ruang.

Kamar 009 nampak sepi dan tidak ada pengunjung yang datang membesuk. Hanya ada seorang suster yang sibuk mengurusi Rivaille dan pasien lain yang berada di satu ruangan. Melihat sosokku yang mengintip dari balik pintu, suster itu membawaku masuk dan mengizinkanku bertemu dengan Rivaille dalam jangka waktu tertentu. Kurasa semua orang saat itu sedang sibuk mengurusi pemakaman Eren. Jadi Rivaille di tinggal di rumah sakit sendirian.

"Selamat siang, Rivaille-_senpai_."

Kepala itu bergolek, dan menatapku diam.

"Aku membawakan titipan—dari Eren."

Rivaille mendengus, remeh. Memejamkan mata.

Sepertinya ia tahu kalau aku hanya berbasa-basi.

"Kau siapa?"

"Armin Arlelt—teman satu kelas Eren."

"Begitu."

Rivaille kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada langit-langit. Berselimut nyaman dengan selang infus yang menggerayangi seluruh anggota tubuhnya.

"Lukamu sembuh dengan cepat ya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Disana—" Rivaille menoleh saat telunjukku mengarah pada pipinya, "Aku yakin bagian itu yang paling parah saat dihantam oleh pemukul baseball. Tapi sekarang tidak ada memar lagi."

Sekejap ada raut takjub yang Rivaille tunjukan padaku.

"...Kau, melihatnya?"

Kepalaku mengangguk, kecil.

"Aku melihat kalian berjalan di pusat Shiganshina, kemarin."

Rivaille tak berhenti menatapku setelahnya. Seperti sedang sibuk menilai dan mengobservasi—

Iris kelabu yang tenang itu menghisap perlahan-lahan. Ada ruang yang terlihat kosong di kedua bola matanya. Membuat sorot yang seharusnya angkuh dan kuat menjadi rapuh.

"Jadi kau tahu soal itu,"

Rivaille kembali menatap hampa langit-langit di atas kepalanya. Tapi kemudian beranjak duduk dan menyingkap selimutnya. Ia lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadapku dan bersila di atas ranjang. Perpindahan arah itu menyebabkan beberapa selang infus terlepas dari lengannya.

"Apa kau juga tahu soal ini?" kakinya beringsut menuju sisi ranjang dan turun dari sana. Rivaille berjalan mendekat, berdiri gagah dan memutar pinggangnya di depanku dengan santai, "Apa kau tahu kalau aku sangat sehat?"

Mataku melotot—jelas takjub.

Tapi takjub karena aku tidak menyangka bahwa spekulasiku ternyata benar. Spekulasi yang selama ini menuduh adanya kejanggalan dari pihak Eren maupun Rivaille itu sendiri.

"Aku ... sempat mengira ini gila. Tapi—"

"Tapi itu kenyataannya."

Rivaille berkacak pinggang. Aku mendongak, memerhatikan tubuhnya yang menjulang dan nampak sempurna. Tidak ada luka yang berarti. Sembuh seperti saat Eren terjatuh dari tangga, dan besoknya memar itu pergi seperti sihir.

Mirip.

"Menurutmu kenapa?" Rivaille menantang dengan pertanyaannya.

Aku meneguk ludah.

"Kalian—berbagi rasa sakit?"

"Berbagi?"

"Saat Eren terluka, kau yang akan terkena dampaknya dan begitupun sebaliknya."

Rivaille tersenyum pendek.

Pendek dan terlihat—ironis. Kelopak matanya terkatup sesaat.

"Benar. Kau terlalu benar,"

Hawa saat ini terlalu berat. Ia kembali pada ranjangnya, duduk dengan bokong yang dibanting cuek. Irisnya menghadap lantai. Rivaille mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku dan Eren—berbagi rasa sakit. Dengan ajaibnya."

Sial.

"Dan kematian Eren telah membebaskanku dari kutukan brengsek ini."

Pecah sudah semuanya. Benang-benang yang putus kini tersambung dengan jelas.

.

..

...

Alasan kenapa Rivaille mendapat memar setelah Eren berkelahi dengan murid dari akademi Trost.

**Karena memar di pipi Eren berpindah padanya.**

Alasan kenapa Rivaille absen sampai seminggu penuh.

**Karena Rivaille harus menanggung sakit yang diderita Eren setelah ia jatuh dari tangga.**

Alasan kenapa Eren sangat mengkhawatirkan lukanya.

**Karena Eren tidak ingin Rivaille menderita sakit lagi.**

Alasan kenapa Eren yang menggunakan Rivaille sebagai pelindungnya—

**Karena Eren tidak ingin Rivaille mati untuknya.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

"Bocah itu memang terlalu."

Eren tidak egois.

Eren tidak bodoh. Dan tidak kekanakkan.

Nyawanya terbayarkan dengan harga yang sangat tinggi.

"Dia terus meminta maaf berulang-ulang—sampai aku muak. Padahal aku tidak menyalahkannya saat ia terjatuh dari tangga."

Aku—kalah.

Kalah dari orang di depanku saat ini.

"Hah. Padahal sudah kukatakan padanya kalau aku tidak peduli meskipun ia luka ditabrak mobil sekalipun."

Pandanganku mengabur. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena cairan bening menghalanginya dengan sempurna.

"Hei,"

Pipiku panas. Mataku panas.

Rahangku seolah refleks ditarik oleh otot—sehingga sulit bagiku untuk mengatup dan berhenti untuk bergetar.

"M-M—"

"Kenapa malah kau yang nangis?"

Bulir-bulir bening itu tumpah. Dan panas.

"Maaf..."

Perasaanku tersenggol telak. Buru-buru kuusap wajahku dengan lengan seragam.

"M-Maaf—" isakkanku tidak bisa ditahan, "Maafkan ... aku."

"Jangan ikut-ikutan minta maaf, bodoh. Kau membuatku muak."

"Maaf—" lenganku makin menggosok tajam. Kurasa wajahku saat ini menjadi lecet dan memerah.

"Hentikan, Arlelt."

"..."

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Sudahlah."

"..."

Aku tidak tahu kenapa saat ini terus menangis dan tidak bisa berhenti. Aku tidak pernah menangis untuk orang lain sebelumnya.

"Jangan dibahas lagi."

"..."

Suaraku tersedu-sedu. Aku tidak bisa membalas kalimat Rivaille.

"Sudah."

"..."

Aku tidak tahu. Sampai wajahku mengadah dan menemukan sosok hitam yang melengkung di ranjang dengan wajah tertunduk.

Aku tidak tahu.

"R-Rivaille-_senpai_—"

"Maaf. Sudah menunjukkan sisi yang seharusnya tidak kau lihat."

Kedua matanya dihalangi dengan sebuah telapak tangan.

Aku tidak tahu.

Kalau saat itu, Rivaille sedang menangis dalam bisu.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N Yang Curhat Banget : **Ini watados banget hahaha. Semua salah komik '**Saiyaku Boku wo Suki Sugiru**'. Baru buka kisaran sepuluh page, udah nimbulin inspirasi gini. Bingung juga mau masukin ke genre spiritual ato engga. Soalnya ini berhubungan sama hal yang ga masuk logika tapi yah... gitu U3U) #Apa. Ga terlalu diungkit juga kespiritualannya. Tadinya mau dikasi penjelasan tambahan kalau 'Eren dan Rivaille itu terkutuk jadi berbagi penderitaan dan semacamnya' tapi ga jadi karena saya pikir segitu juga udah menjelaskan hwhwhwh #SeenakUdel.

Soal judulnya yang kampret, itu terserah aja deh mau diartiin gimana. Bisa 'dua' untuk penderitaan yang dibagi antara Eren dan Rivaille. Atau 'Dua' untuk orang yang suka sama Eren :v

Btw, dulu saya pernah bilang kalo benci sama cerita angst. Tapi semenjak nonton **Shinsekai Yori** yang Terra Angst humunya, saya jadi kebal sama cerita bad end. Gimana engga kebal? Orang yang menghindari sesuatu yang ga disukainya tapi sekalinya nyobain apa yang ga dia suka dapetnya langsung yang ekstra sadis—parah banget kan? :))))

Beneran deh—fujoshi yang nonton ini tuh **serasa dibuai dengan episode 8 yang eye candy trus di hempasin sejatuh-jatuhnya ke dasar jurang**. Lebih patah hati daripada nonton No.6. SUER DEH :))) masalahnya disini tuh ada adegan kissing malexmale yang lebih eksplisit dari No.6 tapi Angst-nya jauh lebih EDAN :)))) dan demi kissing yang eksplisit itu gue rela di banting-banting pair straight canon mereka HUAAHAHAHAHAHA #KuburDiri.

.

.

.

.

.

**:Omake:**

"Hei, Armin. Darimana kau tahu masalahku dengan Eren? Apa sebelumnya bocah itu pernah memberitahumu?"

Mendengar Rivaille yang bertanya dobel, kepalaku menggeleng singkat.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang memberitahuku. Aku hanya mengobservasinya—"

"Ho."

Dengusan remeh keluar dari mulut Rivaille. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi seringainya terlihat sangat menyebalkan.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Tidak ada—" Rivaille menopang beban tubuhnya pada kedua telapak tangan yang menekan lantai beton di atas atap sekolah, "Aku hanya berpikir, ternyata kita sama."

"Huh?"

"Tidak usah berpura-pura bodoh. Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, kau tidak akan menangis saat itu."

Semburat merah timbul merata ke seluruh permukaan wajahku.

"A-apa kau bilang—"

"Tentu saja kau menangis karena kesal dengan fakta bahwa Eren sangat menyukaiku sampai kau tidak punya kesempatan samasekali—"

"AAAAAAAH! HENTIKANNNNN!"

"Kasihan sekali dirimu—"

"KUBILANG HENTIKAAAN!"

Oke, sekarang aku malu sekali.

Kuharap Eren tidak menertawaiku dari atas langit.

**-2 November 2013- **

**Fvvn**


End file.
